Lazuli Town: Surprise!
by QueenOfAshes
Summary: A little one shot (that takes place in QueenOfMeap's Lazuli Town FF) about one of the founder's surprise party. *I'll move it to my joint account with Meapzill2mouse (QueensOfMeap) later!*


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEAP!**

**If you didn't know, Meap is my cousin, and together we have the FFN account _QueensOfMeap._ Yesterday (February 12) was her birthday, and I just want to say how _thankful_ I am to have such an awesome, crazy, and sweet cousin like her (you).**

**Which is why this is dedicated to her.**

**BTW, if you like Danny Phantom, H2O: Just Add Water, or House of Anubis FFs, go check out Meap's!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't invent MC. I only own the account I play on :)**

* * *

I woke with Birthday Jitters. Not the "I-Can't-Believe-It's-My-Birthday" type, but the "I-Can't-Wait-To-See-The-Look-On-Her-Face-At-Her-Surprise-Party" type of Jitters.

You see, today was Sydney's special day. To celebrate the aging of one of the town's founders, the whole town was throwing her a surprise party, which was to take place at the Pool House.

I quickly put my armor on and put my sword, Jack the Ripper, and my pickaxe, Gimli, into my inventory, along with all the pink wool and the other supplies. Taking a deep breathe, I prepared myself for my act. I crept up to Sydney's room.

"Sydney!" I wailed, "Wake up! Someone stole from the Depot!"

She bolted out of bed, immediately awake, shrieking. "Who touched my Depot?" she screeched, "What's missing?"

"They took- they took everything!" I hiccupped for effect, attempting not to smile behind her back.

"Whoever it was, I'm going to find them and throw them into the Nether Portal, unarmed, and close it behind them!" Sydney hastily assembled her armor and stormed out of the cave.

I chuckled.

The "missing" blocks were actually tucked safely away in my MPR- my multi-purpose-room. To keep her busy while we prepared the party, we'd assembled a wild goose chase for her to find her blocks. Quickly, I chugged an invisibility potion and snuck down my tunnel into the Armory Storage, and ran across the hills to the Pool House. As if on cue, the potion faded as I approached the building.

Some of the other villagers- Laura, Brian, Lacy, Carroll, Max, Will, and Charlie- were already setting up redstone-connected lamps, dispensers, and the Gift Chest.

I began constructing pink wool pillars in between each of the dispensers that lined the outside of the building. Through the window, I made note of the refreshments Lacy was putting in a chest- cookies, watermelon, pumpkin pie, and golden apples. All that was missing were the cakes, which were my responsibility.

I went back inside to make the cakes.

Milk, sugar, eggs, wheat. I set the left over buckets inside the spare-supplies chest, and set to work making the fireworks. First the pink ones (there were a LOT of them), then the purple (not quite as many as the pink), and finally the magenta (even fewer still). For each of the three colors, there were big balls, regular balls, stars, and creeper heads. They all had trails. I quickly installed the fireworks into the dispensers outside. Glancing up, I saw the sun was almost overhead.

I worked quickly to connect all the dispensers to a timer.

Connor burst in. "Sydney's already at the armory!" he shouted. Everyone around me gasped.

_Daaaaang, that girl works fast,_ I thought. Aloud, I said, "Alright, set the trap."

Connor looked apprehensive, but nodded and ran back out.

"Ash," Laura said, "are you crazy?"

"Probably," I shrugged, "but now is not the time to go into what my therapist says-"

"You know that's not what I mean," Laura glowered.

"I know," I sighed. "But we need more time. I still have to finish the fireworks, and you _know_ those take forever to get right! Then I still need to make her new armor as my present."

Laura exhaled through her nose, seeming to be torn between yelling at me and pulling my ears off, or agreeing with me. Finally, she did the latter. "You're right. But what if she can't?

"Connor will be with her. Don't worry, he's got everything under control."

~H!A!P!P!Y~B!I!R!T!H!D!A!Y~M!E!A!P~

Eight mistakes, twenty-four correct fireworks, and one accidental cave spider later, the party was ready to start. Max had set up a jukebox in the corner, and was ready to DJ. It was nearly sunset when Connor once again burst onto the scene. He was a little worse-for-wear, but was overall alright.

"She's waiting inside the armory," he said. "I told her to wait, and I was going to check for zombies this time."

"Okay," I nodded at him. I repeated myself, but louder so everybody could hear me. The rest of the villagers had shuffled in at one point or another during the afternoon since Connor's last appearance. "Let's do this, people!"

Will shut off the lights, and we were plunged into darkness as Connor went back out to retrieve the Birthday Girl.

"SURPRISE!" We all screamed as Sydney flipped the lights on. She screamed, too, but it was probably more along the lines of, "ohmygoshwhoooowaaa [garbled noises here]…"

Seriously.

I shoved everybody outside- including a rather confused Sydney- so we wouldn't miss the spectacular show of pink, purple, pink, lime green, pink, cyan, pink, magenta, purple, and pink. Did I mention the pink?

**(A/N: I know you're laughing, guys, but that's seriously how it would go. Love ya, Meap!)**

Everyone crowded back into the Pool House so Sydney could open her Gift Chest. She pulled out the new set of armor (from me), a diamond sword (from Brian), some potions (from Lacy and Carroll), a new watch and compass (from Laura), some food (… also from Laura), and a map.

"Thank you all so much," she gushed. She put it all but the map into her inventory.

"What's this?"

"It's a surprise," Lacy told her. "You'll have to go looking for it in the morning." Sydney hugged us all, and thanked everyone again.

~H!A!P!P!Y~B!I!R!T!H!D!A!Y~M!E!A!P~

Sydney was standing at the front door of a seriously _beautiful_ log cabin.

The inside was so… so… _her._

On one wall was a bed, two double-chests, half a dozen furnaces, and a crafting table. Inside the chests were food and supplies- and book&quill sets.

On the other… books. A whole wall of _books_.

This was officially Sydney's favorite birthday.

Ever.

* * *

**:)**

**I hope I did well. R&R, guys: no flames, but CC is welcomed!**


End file.
